Prince Sky And The Seven Enchanters
by MisuteriTenshi
Summary: Prince Sky works as a servant in his step-father's castle, but when he meets seven enchanters, what will happen next? Read to find out more! Please read & review!
1. The Graceful Prince

**Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club, Winx Club is a copyright of Iginio Straffi, I also don't own Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs is a copyright of Walt Disney Pictures.**

**The Graceful Prince**

**A long time ago in a faraway kingdom, there lived a very graceful prince named Sky.**

**Prince Sky was not just known far & wide throughout the kingdom for his good looks, but also for his kindness towards others.**

**But the young prince's vain & wicked step-father, King Yoshinoya who lacked his step-son's trait of kindness, feared that Prince Sky's gracefulness would surpass even his own.**

**To keep this from happening, King Yoshinoya dressed Prince Sky in rags and forced him to work as a castle servant from morning to night without even any sleep.**

**King Yoshinoya even had a magic mirror in his tower and every single day he would have the same question on his mind which was, "Magic mirror on the wall, who is the the most graceful one of all?" the vain king would ask.**

**"Why wise King Yoshinoya," the spirit in the mirror, Red Fountain's own Headmaster Saladin would answer. "you are the most graceful one of all."**

**But then one day, King Yoshinoya did not quite like the answer that his mirror had given to him.**

**"Magic mirror on the wall, who is the the most graceful one of all?" King Yoshinoya asked.**

**"You are quite good looking yes my king," Saladin warned. "but low & behold! There is another, rags cannot hide either his gracefulness or his kindness."**

**"Shut your mouth! And reveal him to me!" the vain king commanded.**

**"Singing voice that would envy a bluebird's, hair as blonde as goldenrod, and eyes as blue as the morning sky." Saladin answered the king.**

**"Just as I suspected! My own step-son," Yoshinoya exclaimed in a jealous rage. "Prince Sky!"**


	2. King Yoshinoya's Jealousy

**King Yoshinoya's Jealousy**

**On that same morning, Prince Sky was singing with the doves as he yawned sleepily while doing his morning chores without any complaints.**

**A princess in her winx form heard the beautiful song the prince was singing and she flew over to investigate.**

**As Prince Sky continued singing while drawing water from the well for his step-father, he had made a wish.**

**Prince Sky wished that the princess he loved would find him to happily marry him and he dreamed about how nice she would be in his daydreams.**

**As the kindhearted prince gazed into the depths of the well's waters, he had seen the face of the beautiful princess who had heard his song.**

**"Hello," the princess said as Prince Sky looked at the red haired blue eyed girl wearing blue & yellow standing next to him. "I am Princess Bloom of the Kingdom of Domino, I love that song you were singing just now."**

**"Oh," Prince Sky shouted feeling startled. "oh my goodness!"**

**"No wait," Princess Bloom called out after Prince Sky. "please do not run away from me, please do come back!"**

**But the frightened prince had fled to his balcony where he could watch Bloom from afar.**

**Seeing Princess Bloom & Prince Sky happily together, King Yoshinoiya flew into a jealous rage then rushed to his magic mirror demanding that it would answer him.**

**"Magic mirror on the wall, who is the most graceful one of all?" King Yoshinoya asked Saladin.**

**"Even as he is waltzing with Princess Bloom of Domino," Saladin answered King Yoshinoya. "your step-son, Prince Sky is most graceful one of all."**

**Now King Yoshinoya was furious with his mirror.**

**"What must I do?" King Yoshinoya asked Saladin still managing to keep his cool.**

**"Don't ask me." Saladin said vanishing from the king's view.**

**"WISENHEIMER MIRROR!" King Yoshinoya shouted throwing a chair at Saladin.**

**Now King Yoshinoya was so peeved that he sent for his huntsmen.**


	3. Warning The Prince

**Warning The Prince **

**After the kindhearted prince was led to the field to pick wildflowers, the Techno Ninjas waited for the right time to execute the young & yet frightened prince.**

**While Sky was busy picking wildflowers, he saw a lost duckling in the grass that really looked as though it needed the prince's help.**

**While helping the duckling find his mom & dad, one of the techno ninjas had a feather at the ready in order to carry out Yoshinoya's orders & kill Prince Sky.**

**Prince Sky began cowering in fright, "Oh my!" he shrieked.**

**"I'm sorry your highness," Junko said to Prince Sky. "but King Yoshinoiya has ordered us to kill you!"**

**"Kill me? But why would my step-father wish to do that?" Prince Sky asked Junko.**

**"Because he is jealous of your good looks," Ben said to Prince Sky. "now run away! Hide in the woods! And never turn back!"**

**Prince Sky then ran into the darkness of the forest where he could barely see a thing.**

**A willow branch grabbed at the innocent prince by his blue specialist's cape but he managed to free himself with his longsword.**

**Prince Sky was now so frightened that he began to sob hysterically as the resident woodland animals all crowded around the terrified prince.**

**Prince Sky then saw several pairs of eyes staring at him through the darkness, "Oh dear! Oh my!" he called out frightenedly also scaring the birds, rabbits, deer, foxes, squirrels, chipmunks, as well as a small turtle who all lived in the forest.**

**"I'm terribly sorry to have frightened you! I won't hurt you," Prince Sky said. "oh please, would you show me to a place where I could stay?"**

**The woodland animals then led the prince to a cozy little cottage in the woods.**

**When Prince Sky entered the cottage with his forest friends and could not believe what he was seeing, "What a cute chair! Why there are seven chairs! There must be seven children who live here! And by the look of this table, seven **_**untidy**_** children live here! I know! I'll clean the house and surprise them! Then maybe they will let me stay!" Prince Sky exclaimed.**


	4. Meeting The Seven Enchanters

**Meeting The Seven Enchanters **

**Prince Sky & the forest animals then got to work cleaning the cottage as the prince sang a saturnalian song as they all cleaned.**

**A little while later after every nook & cranny of the cottage was cleaned, fabric items & dishes were washed, and the table had been set up with a tablecloth & flowers in a vase, Prince Sky & his animal friends were very tired so they decided to have a look upstairs.**

**When they got upstairs, again Prince Sky could not believe his eyes.**

**"What adorable beds, and behold, they have names carved on them, Stella, Musa, Flora, Brandon, what odd names for children," Prince Sky laughed with glee. "and then there is Riven, Tecna, and Timmy... oh my goodness! After working all that time for Yoshinoya then cleaning this cottage, I**_** finally**_** realized that I have not had a good restful sleep in a good long while!"**

**Prince Sky then lay across three of the beds & fell fast asleep.**

**A little while later, the owners of the cottage were coming home, Prince Sky was mistaken, the owners of the quaint little house were not children at all, but they were in fact seven enchanters who worked long days in their magic shop.**

**Just then Stella, the leader of the group made everyone stop suddenly.**

**"Oh look everyone! The lit's light! I mean the light's lit," Stella shouted. "the door's open, the chimney's smoking! Something's in there!"**

**Riven true to his name crossed his arms and glared, "Mark my words there's trouble brewing! I felt it coming on all day!" he said.**

**The seven enchanters all entered the house to find another startling surprise.**

**"Why... why the whole place is clean!" Stella exclaimed.**

**All of a sudden, Tecna could hear the sound of creaking coming from upstairs in the bedroom that the seven enchanters shared.**

**"What would you suppose that could be?" Tecna asked nervously.**

**"Don't worry Tecna," Timmy yawned sleepily. "whoever is up there... I'll protect you from them!"**

**The seven enchanters then went up to their bedroom, but as they approached the sleeping prince, he had begun to stir.**

**"The monster that the Trix have sent forth is waking up," Stella exclaimed. "quickly... we have got to hide!"**

**Stella dashed behind three of the beds and the other six ran after her.**

**Prince Sky then opened his blue eyes just as Stella, Musa, Flora, Tecna, Riven, Timmy, and Brandon peeked out from their hiding place.**

**"Why it's... it's... it's a boy!" Stella exclaimed.**

**"And a very handsome boy as well." Tecna sighed looking at Prince Sky while blushing and covering her rosy pink cheeks with her hands so that Prince Sky would not see her blushing.**

**"How do you do?" Prince Sky asked the seven enchanters.**

**"How do you do what?" was all Riven could ask Prince Sky.**

**After the guessing game was through with the prince & the enchanters, Stella noticed something wrong.**

**"You never even told us your name." Stella said to Prince Sky.**

**"Oh now how foolish have I been for not telling you my name," Prince Sky laughed. "my name is Sky."**

**"Sky," Stella asked. "as in the kingdom's **_**Prince**_** Sky?"**

**"That's correct." Prince Sky answered Stella.**

**"I don't care he is just a rival for me," Riven scoffed. "I say we send him away!"**

**"Oh no! Don't send me away," Prince Sky said feeling tremendously frightened. "if you do that, then my step-father, King Yoshinoya will **_**surely**_** kill me!"**

**"King Yoshinoiya uses dark magic," Riven said to Prince Sky. "if he finds you here, then he will swoop down and wreak his vengance on all of us!"**

**"And if all of you let me stay I shall keep house for you," Prince Sky suggested. "I will wash and sew and sweep and cook."**

**"Cook?" Stella asked interestedly.**

**Stella & the other six enchanters rubbed their stomachs hopefully.**

**"Hurray," Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Timmy, and Riven shouted, "he stays!"**


	5. Sleeping Death

**Sleeping Death**

**Back at the castle, King Yoshinoya stood before his mirror.**

**"Magic mirror on the wall, who now is the the most graceful one of all?" King Yoshinoya asked Saladin.**

**"Beyond the seventh waterfall in the cottage of the seven enchanters... Prince Sky still lives to be the most graceful one of all." Saladin answered King Yoshinoya honestly.**

**"I have been tricked! I shall go myself to the enchanters' cottage," King Yoshinoya said. "I will go there in a disguise that is so complete, no one will be able to suspect me!"**

**After completing his disguise as an old fruit merchant, King Yoshinoya began to read from his Book of Black Sorcery.**

**"And now, a special sort of death for one so good looking... what shall it be," King Yoshinoya said. "ah! A poisoned apple! One taste and Prince Sky shall close his blue eyes for eternity!"**

**King Yoshinoya looked at his lovely creation, the poisoned apple and a thought had struck the king's wicked mind.**

**"Hold on now," King Yoshinoya said with his raspy voice because of his disguise. "to every curse, there is an antidote! Things such as these must not be overlooked!"**

**King Yoshinoya then looked up the antidote for the Sleeping Death spell in his Book of Black Sorcery.**

**"Ah! Here it is," King Yoshinoya exclaimed. "the antidote for the Sleeping Death! The book states that true love's first kiss should break the curse! True love's first kiss! Bah! Those seven enchanters will think Prince Sky is dead! And I shall be the most graceful in all the land!"**

**Back at the cottage the very next morning, Prince Sky was saying good bye to his new friends, he had just already embraced Timmy & Brandon as well as embraced and kissed the cheeks of Stella, Flora, & Musa, but now it was sweet & shy Tecna's turn to get her friendly hug & kiss on the cheek from the kindhearted prince.**

**Prince Sky did something a bit different with Tecna than he did with either Musa, Flora, or Stella.**

**First Prince Sky twirled Tecna around twice, then he held her in his arms firmly as he prepared to dip her at the same time embracing Tecna while they had their special little friendship dance.**

**Finally, Prince Sky kissed Tecna on the cheek thus making her cheeks go scarlet.**

**"Oh gosh Sky," Tecna said shyly. "other than Timmy, you are the best friend that this fairy could ever hope for!"**

**After Riven got his hug from Sky, Riven had a warning for the prince.**

**"Now, I won't tell you again! Don't let anyone or anything into the house!" Riven warned Prince Sky.**

**"Why Riven! You do care about my safety!" Prince Sky exclaimed.**

**"Bah!" Riven scoffed leaving with the others for work.**


	6. Prince Sky's Happily Ever After

**Prince Sky's Happily Ever After**

**A few hours after the enchanters left for work at their magic shop, Prince Sky & his woodland friends were busy making gooseberry pies for his seven friends when guess who showed his face.**

**"Hello, do I know you?" the young kindhearted prince asked the elderly fruit merchant.**

**"This is a magic wishing apple," the pedlar told the prince. "now make a wish and take a big bite!"**

**The forest animals knew that something was amiss as they raced to the magic shop to alert the enchanters.**

**Once the forest animals got to the magic shop, they began tugging at the confused enchanters.**

**"What is with these crazy critters," Riven growled. "why are they acting this way!"**

**"Maybe King Yoshinoya got to Sky." Timmy suggested with a yawn.**

**"Oh no! King Yoshinoya," Brandon screamed out thus speaking for the very first time. "Prince Sky!"**

**"Sky's in danger," Riven shouted mounting onto the back of a deer. "we have got to save him!"**

**Back at the cottage, Prince Sky had made his wish, taken a big bite of the apple, then fell fast asleep.**

**"Yes! Yes, I have now done it," King Yoshinoya shouted. "now I am the most graceful one in the land!"**

**King Yoshinoya ran out of the cottage just in time to meet up with the extremely furious seven enchanters.**

**"Tecna, I would like you, Stella, Flora, & Musa to stay here with Prince Sky," Brandon shouted. "Riven, Timmy, and I are all going after Yoshinoya!"**

**"Right!" Tecna told Brandon as she went into the cottage to protect Prince Sky with the other girls.**

**The chase was on for the arrogant King Yoshinoya as he was cornered by Brandon, Timmy, & Riven upon a cliff overlooking the valley below.**

**"It is over for you Yoshinoya!" Riven shouted.**

**"I do not think so," King Yoshinoya said to Riven disagreeably. "for I am the most graceful in all the land!"**

**Suddenly, a bolt of lightning shattered the ledge thus sending the wicked King Yoshinoya to die by crash landing into the valley below.**

**When the boys got back to the forest to rejoin the girls & Prince Sky, nobody could keep his or her eyes dry, Stella brushed away a tear as Tecna shyly embraced Timmy happy to see his safe return as they all continued sobbing over the loss of the graceful yet kindhearted Prince Sky.**

**"Let's make a coffin for Sky out of crystal & silver," Stella suggested. "that way, we will always be right by his side."**

**Once the coffin was built & Sky was within it, nobody could find it in their hearts to bury the young & handsome prince.**

**Tecna's courage was high now and her shyness made her a bit warier about losing Sky to danger.**

**Stella then saw Tecna opening the lid of the coffin.**

**Tecna then was looking at the prince's angelic face as the seven enchanters all saw a princess in winx form flying toward them.**

**Princess Bloom then detransformed and walked over to the coffin where Prince Sky lay, then kissed him tenderly upon the lips.**

**Prince Sky's blue eyes began to open, seeing Princess Bloom for the first time in a long time.**

**"I knew your princess would come & find you one day!" Tecna wept joyfully to Prince Sky.**

**Princess Bloom & Prince Sky both went to Princess Bloom's castle.**

**And they all lived happily ever after.**


End file.
